priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy Time Cyalume Coord
(ファンタジータイムサイリウム) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. This coord is Yui Yumekawa's cyalume coord in PriPara starting Episode 141. This coord resembles the Fantasy Time Yellow Cyalume Coord, Fantasy Time Blue Cyalume Coord, Fantasy Time Green Cyalume Coord, and the Fantasy Time Purple Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A pale pink dress with whit and sky blue scallop lining to match the collar and pieces of fabric sewn to the middle of the chest. Sewn to the skirt are several gold, pink, and sky blue stars, matching the hot pink stars on the chest. The top skirt layer is translucent, resting over two pleat layers, one of which is solid white, the other pale gradient rainbow. A rounded ribbon of pale pink, pearl, and pale blue rests on the back of the skirt. A light purple bow with pearls of white and sky blue rests at the collar with a large gold star to match the smaller stars hanging from the sky blue string beneath it. Shoes White shoes with pink platform bottom and a chain of gold stars on top of the foot. A light purple bow to match the one from the top rests on the ankle with a single wing-like shape sewn to the back corner. Comes with pale pink stockings covered in light blue, pale blue, and yellow stars lined in pink. A strip of white ruffles is sewn to the side of the leg to attach to the ruffled cuff, held by a band of sky blue. Accessory A split-colored bow of pale blue and pale pink. In the middle is a large gold star. Game is a Lovely Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Render1.png T305.jpg Yui.png 17362474 1359394597440179 6334412311591461333 n.jpg The New Idol Time Pripara Seasons 4.png 1492505745516.png C407088f.jpg Yume_kawa.png 1496370847 1 1 b867af3007f1effdd2a24cfb1d0d4b57.jpg Tumblr oo20mkKqO81ruyot1o1 1280.png 17661761 453057665025268 97859768982437888 n.jpg DBygyuaVwAAFEjp.jpg Pripara pop-1.png C8jHlb1U0AAPajg.jpg Tumblr osescaQV1m1vky6u9o1 1280.jpg 3ds yume main.png 71yWYlbhFAL. SL1268 .jpg 1499829333 1 19 e6ec46f3fb0693c4cd1aff9585131cc1.jpg D2581-2298-693207-0.jpg DGHvb12UAAAOBT8.jpg Tour natsumatsuri2017 main.jpg DGrwSC7UAAAQdTl.jpg DHfzJcLUMAAkIKS.jpg Yui UPPR .jpg A1ztPPD0snL. SL1500 .jpg Screenshot 20171020-230342~02.jpg Screenshot 20171110-184736~01.jpg IMG 20171116 041958~01~01.jpg DRxqXvOVAAA3K7Q.jpg Kiratto.jpg 1519722553207.jpg Idol Time Pripara Character Yui.png DaOUwjJU0AEU3Fo.jpg DaOUwikUwAAKjwG.jpg DYn6qUzUMAEqvX9.jpg DYn6qU5U0AAQwKC.jpg Idol Time Pripara Character Yui Website.png Yui and Laala Chibi.jpg Can.jpg Can 02.jpg Card 03.jpg Card 01.jpg Akuriru.jpg 1524218887 2 16 97a95456df444b9551179139413c066f.jpg 1524218887 2 19 09521d2324b1efff224613a306a12657.jpg 1524218887 3 4 d8017967822f96d09ff95be210043870.jpg 1524218887 3 10 628bffb05bb8ecf3dd0078806ec5f2be.jpg Bn yell wide.jpg 31655634 576520966124014 2036779890988023808 n.jpg 1dc9f6d159290763e529a99b46f349c0 02 01.jpg 1525570057101.jpg DfQSiBDUwAAh1Te.jpg DfZjIc7V4AAPK9n.jpg DgYZFthV4AAslo .jpg 0880062914168946911.png 4904790598975 8 sub8 l.jpg Pripara kiratto pri chan movie folder icon by edgina36-dc4hi6c.png Pripara kiratto pri chan movie icon by edgina36-dcnve0w.png BCEBD68D-C628-4BB7-B76B-02F0578BAF31.jpeg Aaa69191f44cf1396209e11f3117ed73349a4e4d 5be27f2d940fd.jpg Im girls 06.png Im girls 22.png Im girls 24.png Im girls 27.png Anime Screenshots ITPP1165.jpg ITPP1166.jpg ITPP1167.jpg ITPP1171.jpg ITPP1169.jpg ITPP1168.jpg ITPP1172.jpg ITPP8229.jpg ITPP8230.jpg ITPP8231.jpg ITPP8232.jpg ITPP8234.jpg ITPP8235.jpg ITPP8236.jpg ITPP8237.jpg ITPP8239.jpg ITPP8240.jpg ITPP8241.jpg ITPP8242.jpg ITPP8243.jpg Img 3705.jpg Img 3706.jpg Img 3707.jpg Img 3708.jpg Img 3710.jpg DZSOy CVMAA1tWD.jpg A7a4d40e.jpg Cd8b326f.jpg 29351558 1732714063441562 4718556711687275893 o.jpg Category:Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:Lovely Coord Category:Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Yui Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 1 Collection Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:Anime Category:Coord Box